


What's up, doc?

by Qwerty_from_Wilde



Series: It's a looney, looney, looney world [1]
Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Human, Bipolar Disorder, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Hollywood, M/M, Narcissism, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_from_Wilde/pseuds/Qwerty_from_Wilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non gli importava se nella sua immensa proprietà lui era solo.<br/>A pensarci bene proprio solo non lo era, e non parlava di quelle simpatiche anatre, ma...</p><p>"Ehi, che succede amico?".</p><p>...ecco, appunto.<br/>Di quel tizio che se ne stava lì a rosicchiare carote come un coniglio. </p><p>"Va via Bugs. Non è giornata!".</p><p>C'erano certi momenti nella sua vita in cui sognava di essere un'anatra.<br/>E poter volare via, lontano. E cagare in testa a tutti quegli stronzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's up, doc?

**Author's Note:**

> Seconda Classificata al contest _"A song For Yaoi &Yuri"_ di LoLLy DeAdGirL e WindOfTheNight e vincitrice del Premio Giuria di WindOfTheNight.
> 
> Questa fanfiction l'ho scritta per il concorso ma, prima di tutto, l'ho scritta per Saru Yagami e a lei, che è un'amica preziosa, una persona stupenda, la dedico con affetto, sperando che gradisca e di non averle rovinato dei miti.  
> Se non fosse stato per te Saru che mi hai dato corda ascoltando le folli congetture slash della mia infanzia, questa fanfiction non avrebbe sfiorato l'anticamera del mio cervello, ma dopo che mi hai mostrato la tua bellissima fan-art gijinka, e che ne ho trovate altre... mi son buttata alle spalle scrupoli morali e leggendo il testo della canzone degli Hollywood Undead... l'idea è nata! E ora che è qui finita non mi pare vero: è stata un vero parto, un travaglio alquanto doloroso ma che non ha potuto che farmi bene; non è fatta nel mio solito stile e soprattutto non è il mio solito genere, ma ne vado fierissima perché **è la prima vera e propria Daffy/Bugs del fandom mondiale dei Looney Tunes** e ha anche superato l'idea originale, che era una vera e propria PWP ma purtroppo senz'anima e senza che potessi fare le mie amate citazioni cinematografiche.  
>  La cosa che mi ha resa più felice -a parte superare i miei limiti in fatto di pairing- è stata sicuramente basare la fanfiction che tende per lo più alla commedia su una lyrics altamente drammatica e ANGST e vedere come si sono incrociati perfettamente, come è stato facile esprimere ogni strofa nella sua integrità, anche lì dove non sembrerebbe.  
> Vorrei inoltre ringraziare il supporto di Sagami-chan e i preziosi suggerimenti creativi che mi ha dato Ladi quando mi son bloccata.  
> Ora è finalmente finita, è reale e pronta per esser letta, dunque -sperando l'apprezzerete- inoltre a fine storia trovate il mio commento, i giudizi e le note, almeno quelle leggetele, per poter capir meglio.  
> Buona lettura!
> 
> \- 22 Gennaio 2011

  
  
"Al diavolo!" calciò una pietruzza che piombò nello stagno facendo volar via un gruppo di anatre, al quale volo seguirono degli spari di fucile.  
"Quel dannato di un cacciatore!" imprecò e calciò l'erba invano questa volta, trovandosi solo terriccio sulle scarpe prima lucide. Al diavolo anche le scarpe.   
Insomma lui non era uno qualsiasi, mica potevano prenderlo per i fondelli in quel modo, sia quei tizi del casting, che quel dannato di Elmer Fudd, che -lo giurava sul suo importante nome- un giorno quel dannato fucile se lo sarebbe ritrovato nel culo; era sua proprietà quel territorio, suo lo stagno, sue le anatre e le papere e lui doveva proprio girare a largo, doveva stare lontano da quel posto, lontano dalla proprietà di una Star come lui!   
Sì, lui era una Star, anche quei cretini del casting lo sapevano -anche loro!- li aveva lasciati a bocca aperta, lo ricordava bene il giorno del provino l'ammirazione nei loro sguardi, ricordava bene i loro complimenti e poi quella mattina cosa avevano fatto? Lo avevano chiamato per dirgli che lo prendevano per fare da spalla al protagonista?   
 _Che oltraggio! Che insolenza!_  Il ruolo del protagonista doveva esser suo... l'avevano visto bene? Lui era un figo, la sua recitazione faceva venire i brividi, sia su un palco che davanti a un obiettivo di una telecamera lui regnava, coinvolgeva, divertiva, emozionava, e cosa facevano loro?  _Gli offrivano un ruolo secondario?_  
Al diavolo quindi tutti, tutti quelli che non comprendevano il suo valore, lui non voleva -ne meritava- un ruolo marginale, lui era nato per essere una star e spiccare nel grande firmamento di Hollywood, lui era Daffy Duck, per dinci!  
Meglio rifiutare che accettare, meglio starsene a casa piuttosto che far sfigurare l'attore che avrebbe avuto il ruolo di protagonista, sì, meglio fargli quel favore, non sia mai che poi quella mezza calzetta -chiunque egli fosse- si demoralizzasse a confronto del suo grande talento e meditasse al suicidio.   
E poi lui non voleva perder tempo,  _amava_  il cinema,  _amava_  la recitazione, lui era quello che al primo  _Ciack_  il regista commentava con un _"Eccellente! Magnifico! Fantastico! E' perfetta!"_ , non poteva perdere tempo con un attore di dubbio talento a cui il regista diceva  _"Buona!"_ solo all'ottantesimo  _Ciack_.   
  
Ad ascoltare quella  _sottospecie_  di amico di Porky Pig, lui doveva esser ben felice di accettare ogni parte, anche il ruolo più sciocco e sottopagato, diceva che l'umiltà era una grande qualità, una qualità che pochi avevano e per questo era molto apprezzata.  
Peccato che le stelle non brillano mai nei cieli perché umili!  
Peccato soprattutto che a dirgli una cosa simile era un tizio con la faccia di maiale, che tentava di fare cabaret o presentare nonostante la sua balbuzie e proprio per questo nessuno lo seguiva, a parte qualche vecchio pensionato nostalgico dell'America del Proibizionismo.  
  
Sospirò affranto, scuotendo la testa, i capelli corvini non furono più perfetti come li aveva sistemati al mattino. Poco importava.   
Di solito per combattere quei momenti di depressione si lanciava in qualche follia, pilotando il suo aereo personale o correndo in autostrada con una delle sue auto, ma quel giorno non ne aveva voglia.   
Forse era tutta colpa della luna, pensava. Lo psicanalista la pensava diversamente, era bipolare, ma Daffy non lo pagava profumatamente per sapere la verità, ma solo perché ogni grande attore aveva il suo psicanalista -faceva parte del dramma anche questo- e voleva essere rassicurato con un  _"lei sta benissimo, signore"_  ripetuto ad oltranza, se necessario. Perché mai dopotutto doveva andare a farsi  _intervistare_ da quello sconosciuto, raccontare a lui i suoi fatti, pagarlo con tanti verdoni per poi sentirsi dire  _"lei ha un problema"_ o  _"lei ha bisogno di un aiuto"_?   
Non era forse l'unica cosa davvero folle essere semplicemente lì?    
Quindi era meglio che quel Dottore trovasse il modo migliore di compiacerlo.  
  
Meglio stare lì a guardare le anatre che a pensare a quanti folli vi erano al mondo.   
Meglio sedersi lì, su quel tronco abbandonato alle sponde dello stagno -al diavolo anche i pantaloni neri firmati Armani se si sporcavano!- e seguire con lo sguardo la passeggiata di qualche mamma anatra con i suoi anatroccoli.  
Non gli importava se succedeva spesso che non gli davano la parte dell'attore protagonista. Era incompreso il suo talento.  
Non gli importava se anche per questa volta aveva rifiutato la parte in un film. Aveva così tanto lavoro a teatro in quel periodo, che era molto più impegnativo di uno stupido film di Super-Eroi.  
Non gli importava di mancare di umiltà. Lui poteva permettersi di essere presuntuoso con le sue grandi doti.   
Non gli importava che Porky Pig aveva una fidanzata, Petunia, e lui no. Non aveva bisogno di una donna al suo fianco, solo gli sciocchi ne sentivano il bisogno.   
Non gli importava se nella sua immensa proprietà lui era solo.   
  
A pensarci bene proprio solo non lo era, e non parlava di quelle simpatiche anatre, ma...  
  


"Ehi, che succede amico?".  


  
...ecco, appunto.   
Di quel tizio che se ne stava lì a rosicchiare carote come un coniglio.   
  
"Va via Bugs. Non è giornata!".  
  


C'erano certi momenti nella sua vita in cui sognava di essere un'anatra.   
E poter volare via, lontano. E cagare in testa a tutti quegli stronzi.   


  
 _  
  
_

_  
_  


"Stando alle tue parole non era giornata Domenica scorsa, ne Lunedì scorso, ne Martedì scorso, ne l'altro ieri, ne ieri e... a quanto pare anche oggi non è giornata, allora mi chiedo: quando sarà giornata, Daffy?".  
  
Fulminò con lo sguardo quel roditore umano.  
 _Se non era giornata, non era giornata!_  Perché doveva immischiarsi anche lui? Lui che poi rendeva ogni cosa più fastidiosa, fastidiosa come orticaria. Ed ecco che inconsciamente iniziò a grattarsi il braccio coperto da quella maglia nera, come i pantaloni, come i capelli che ricadevano disordinati sulla fronte e gli occhi che con quelle folte sopracciglia arcuate non trasmetteva nulla di buono, dava di se un'impressione ancor più spiacevole di quanto poteva essere conoscendolo.   
  
Resosi conto del gesto si fermò, temendo che potesse esser scambiato per disagio.   
  
"Mi annoio a stare sempre qui solo".  
  
Si lamentò Bugs, a vuoto, e lo sapeva. Sperava almeno di strappare uno sbuffo o un qualche strillo, normalmente quella sarebbe stata la reazione di Daffy che non perdeva mai modo di manifestare il suo fastidio verso ogni cosa, ma tacque spostando il suo sguardo sulle sue belle scarpe color arancio, l'unico colore che spezzava con quell'abbigliamento tanto dark che lui definiva semplicemente un abbigliamento serio, da professionista; in base a cosa dicesse questo era un mistero, ma Daffy era un mistero vivente, era un insieme di contraddizioni rilegate in un nastro di frustrazione che lo rendevano qual volta estremante eccentrico, qualche volta isterico, qualche altra volta nevrotico.   
L'umore di quella giornata però non sapeva qual'era, Bugs pensò fosse semplicemente depresso e il motivo... beh, lo sapeva.  
 _Era lo stesso motivo di sempre._  
 _  
  
  
  
_

_Take my hand lets go,_ _  
__Somewhere we can rest our souls._ _  
__We'll sit where it's warm,_ _  
__You say look we're here alone._  


 _  
  
  
_"Seguimi, ti offro qualcosa da me" non glielo disse per gentilezza, ma per noia, e il moro lo sapeva.  
  
"Succo di carota?" domandò acido Daffy alzandosi però dalla sua posizione.   
Solo perché sapeva che la sua non era gentilezza accettò, motivo apparentemente non logico ma che si sposava con il suo bisogno di non ricevere gentilezze altrui.   
Lui voleva semplicemente essere riconosciuto, esigeva non gentilezza -che suonava tanto d'ipocrisia- ma rispetto, che era qualcosa di molto più sincero della gentilezza.   
  
"Ne ho sempre, lo sai" Bugs non era certo tipo da dargliela vinta, semplicemente perché la vita l'aveva viziato e lui era abituato alla sua posizione di eterno vincente.   
  
Daffy odiava che lui fosse sempre così maledettamente fortunato e vincente.  
Bugs sapeva che lo odiava per quello e un giorno gli chiese di poter costruire un bunker nella sua proprietà. Era solo un capriccio da Star vincitrice di tanti premi tra cui l'Oscar.  
Daffy si era incazzato,  _come pretendeva di vivere nella sua proprietà con tutto lo spazio che c'era in California?!_  
Bugs aveva mostrato i suoi begli occhi cerulei, aveva fatto gli occhi dolci con lui, sì.  
Daffy si era infuriato, ma si sentiva potente e orgoglioso per la sua immensa quanto bella proprietà. Aveva potere decisionale,  _sentiva_  il potere nella sua mano.  
Bugs parlò di soldi, di quanti ne voleva, assicurò di non esser di disturbo, voleva un bunker, quindi non l'avrebbe visto. Sapeva quanto al suo amico allettassero le suppliche.  
Daffy lo guardò come fosse un povero pazzo, ma proprio per questo volle approfittarne sparando una cifra esagerata, ci poteva solo che guadagnare.   
Bugs lo accontentò. Aveva soddisfatto il suo capriccio,  _solo per qualche milione di dollari_.   
Aveva vinto, vinto contro Daffy, e glielo fece notare quando andò a trasferirsi, quando tutto era pronto e lo aveva invitato a vedere come si era sistemato offrendogli del succo di carota; inutile dire quanto gli fosse andato di traverso.  
  
Ogni volta che Daffy posava gli occhi su Bugs il suo era uno sguardo ostile, lo squadrava dalla testa ai piedi, inarcando le sopracciglia: gli occhi cerulei erano sicuramente la sua punta di diamante, tutti vanno pazzi per quegli occhi, ed era all'avanguardia con quei capelli platino -anche se sarebbe più corretto dire bianchi, punto di colore in meno, punto di colore in più- lasciati un po' lunghi -finivano all'inizio delle spalle- ogni tanto sciolti, ogni tanto legati in un codino. Aveva un fisico snello, atletico, sempre in forma, per questo non richiedeva mai stuntman.   
Ma a parte questo, il resto? Bastava un sorriso per mostrare a tutti che non era perfetto: due dentoni sporgenti in avanti non si sarebbero nascosti -quando diceva che era un roditore vivente lo diceva anche per questo particolare-, non aveva un solo muscolo nonostante corresse e saltasse sempre e i piedi... il suo grande motivo di ilarità, un 14!   
Non aveva proprio nulla da invidiargli, ma -si chiedeva- come faceva un tipo del genere ad ottenere sempre ruoli da protagonista o importanti?   
Vantava premi Oscar nella sua carriera e lui Daffy Duck che era un attore a tutto tondo -cinema, televisione, teatro, cabaret, musical- aveva ottenuto solo una nomination!   
Lo psicanalista sapeva che quello era il motivo per cui le unghie di Daffy erano tanto corte.   
   
"Che fai ancora lì? Sei in stato contemplativo?" dovette tornare indietro e prenderlo per mano per farlo camminare, come fosse un ragazzino capriccioso, protestò pure rumorosamente -buon segno, però- come solo i mocciosi fanno; si metteva in ridicolo da solo, non sapeva fare la Star nonostante ripetesse sempre di esserlo: le vere Star non hanno mai crisi isteriche ogni minuto, così non guadagnano la popolarità.  
Bugs non era poi tanto diverso da Daffy, erano entrati più o meno insieme nel mondo dello spettacolo, insieme avevano fatto successo, ma sin dall'inizio loro non erano mai stati uguali, Bugs faceva i suoi capricci da stella con discrezione, Daffy urlava, Bugs otteneva sempre quel che voleva, Daffy otteneva molto spesso calci in culo. Glielo avevano sempre detto di migliorare il suo caratteraccio, ma mai aveva dato ascolto il moro, così l'altro aveva premi Oscar in casa e lui no; casa poi... viveva in un bunker e per tutti era un mistero! Ma visto quel che era e con che caratteri cubitali appariva il suo nome sul grande schermo, vizi e stranezze sembravano più che giustificate, solo che sembrava più sano di mente di Daffy perché non aveva uno psicanalista ed era costantemente tranquillo e rilassato, ma il suo modo di vivere, il suo mondo, era tutto fuorché normale.   
Viveva sotto terra perché relativamente poco stava in casa e quando era fuori era sempre o sotto i riflettori o sotto il sole cocente di Los Angeles, perciò quando rincasava o nei periodi in cui non lavorava -quasi inesistenti o davvero brevi- voleva vivere in un luogo chiuso, isolato dal mondo e possibilmente scuro. La  _tana_  -così la chiamavano gli amici- era poi popolata di conigli, non veri, ma che erano parte importante del mobilio e che Bugs amava, probabilmente si rispecchiava in loro, visto il posto in cui viveva e la sua passione per qualsiasi alimento contenesse betacarotene.  
A dispetto di tutto questo però la sua casa era un luogo accogliente, elegante e confortevole, forse molto più di altre abitazioni. Quando Daffy si sedette sul bel divano angolare in pelle lo poté ammettere a se stesso: in quel luogo c'era pace. Sentì l'altro sedersi vicino a lui, ma non gli diede importanza, rilassò i suoi muscoli contro la pelle portando la testa all'indietro e chiuse gli occhi.  
Nessun rumore, era meglio di stare in casa sua doveva purtroppo ammettere. Non si sentivano spari lontani, o il vento che accarezzava le chiome degli alberi e che ogni tanto si scontrava contro le finestre; neanche le anatre si potevano sentire.  
Non era stata una cattiva idea dopotutto, a volte ne sentiva anche lui il bisogno di alienarsi da ogni cosa.   
  
Bugs era lì vicino, ma non lo sentiva, poteva illudersi di essere solo. Forse lo era davvero nella vita, lo erano entrambi, ma mai l'avevano realizzato, non era un dato comunque a cui si poteva dare valenza negativa: essere davvero soli spesso era sinonimo di essere unici e speciali.   
A Daffy scappò un sorriso mentre era rilassato, atto che non sfuggì all'occhio vigile di Bugs che ebbe il buonsenso di non fargli notare.  
  
    
  
  


_I was running in circles,_  
 _I hurt myself,_  
 _Just to find my purpose._  
  
 _Everything was so worthless,_  
 _I didn't deserve this,_  
 _But to me you were perfect._ _  
  
  
  
  
  
_

  


Sperava Daffy che il Nirvana esistesse, perché doveva essere più o meno così, lo desiderava. Non gli fregava un cazzo di angeli e nuvole, di Harem con belle donne o Giardini infiniti ricchi di ogni meraviglia della natura. Amava il nero, il buio e amava il silenzio, e soprattutto amava se stesso: essere solo lui perfettamente realizzato in quel mondo era l'utopia della sua vita.   
Non era questo il Nirvana Buddhista, ma Daffy voleva crederci, voleva credere che un giorno avrebbe potuto essere lui l'unica cosa brillante, viva e rumorosa nel Nulla più assoluto, un Nulla che non giudicava, che taceva e dove solo il suo giudizio contava, credeva fermamente nel suo ego, nel suo talento perché lui era il miglior critico di se stesso, e come tale conosceva il suo valore, effettivo tra l'altro, ma che la sua arroganza oscurava la maggior parte delle volte.   
  
Aprì gli occhi sentendo Bugs alzarsi, che gli disse anche qualcosa, ma non era in vena di ascoltare.   
Lo sguardo andò al camino non molto distante; ogni volta che entrava in quella  _'casa'_  il suo sguardo andava lì, lì dove Bugs teneva fieramente esposti i più importanti premi e riconoscimenti come attore, targhette e statuine dorate, brillanti, tenute a lucido.   
Brillavano come fossero d'oro vero, ferivano più di quanto la spada potesse ferire. Poteva ignorarle il moro, ma non lo faceva, poteva anche evitare la compagnia di Bugs che implicava l'affrontare questo suo grande cruccio, ma non faceva neanche questo; probabilmente di lì a poco avrebbero anche parlato dei prossimi lavori, dei ruoli a loro assegnati e lui avrebbe sentito dal collega che l'avrebbe presto visto sul grande schermo come protagonista di un nuovo film che avrebbe sbancato al botteghino mentre lui aveva rifiutato l'ennesima proposta di un ruolo secondario, assicurato, che avevano trovato perfetto per lui ma che non voleva per niente al mondo.  
Quell'oro placcato gli ricordò anche che Bugs aveva vinto quei premi grazie a lui che per troppo tempo gli aveva fatto da spalla o da antagonista, qualche volta aveva persino vinto qualcosa, ma erano sempre più le candidature deluse che le effettive vittorie, vittorie che tra l'altro meritava, che avrebbe avuto se lui fosse stato il protagonista, ma ogni volta preferivano quell'uomo-roditore a lui.   
Si rese conto che si stava mangiando le unghie e smise, ricordando le parole dello psicanalista che gli diceva spesso che era masochista, che sarebbe stato meglio non rivangare ogni volta ciò che tanto lo amareggiava, che la cosa migliore sarebbe stata non esser così tanto vicino al collega/amico/rivale, perché ciò non faceva bene al suo complesso d'inferiorità, ma ogni volta che lo psicanalista diceva questo lui diventava isterico, gettava i soldi che gli doveva sulla moquette urlandogli con le più colorite parole che faceva meglio a non fare insinuazioni così false ( _lui che si sentiva inferiore? Scherzava?_ ) perché non era per quello che lo pagava. Cambiare psicanalista sarebbe stata una soluzione comoda, ma non lo faceva, lui amava la routine in fondo, per quanto fastidiosa potesse essere, poteva anche evitare Bugs o evitare di guardare ogni volta sopra quel camino se gli faceva male, ma non lo faceva, poteva fare tante scelte che avrebbero migliorato la sua vita, ma non le ignorava sempre, forse perché abitudinario o semplicemente masochista, la verità se era nel mezzo o in una delle due parti non era dato saperlo a nessuno, men che meno a lui.   
Era davvero fastidioso il luccichio di quegli oggetti, ma arrivò alla conclusione che non gli importava di essi. Tutti immeritati. Chi c'era dietro quelle brillanti riuscite? Lui, Daffy Duck, che era una vera stella, ma che appunto avendo lui il vero talento, visto che il mondo girava al contrario, erano immeritati ma... andava bene così, perché secondo chissà quale tacita regola in cui la sua mente credeva -anche se di lucidità poco attendibile- era così chi viveva chi aveva il vero talento.   
E se Bugs era sempre il vincitore, a lui andava andava a genio.  _Almeno secondo la decisione di quel momento_.    


  
  
  
  
 _I'm scattered through this life._  
 _If this is life I'll say good bye._ _  
  
  
  
  
  
_

La testa platinata tornò nella visuale dell'ospite ancora comodo sul divano che al momento stava accarezzando la sua chioma facendo mostra -solo all'inanimato mobilio- della sua vanità e del suo sentirsi divo. Pensava che forse un giorno sarebbe stato lui il James Dean del suo secolo, un James Dean che sarebbe stato difficile da scordare, un'uscita di scena alla Marlon Brando insomma, solo che Daffy era sposato con il proprio lavoro, aveva abbattuto il confine tra vita privata e lavoro, perdendosi in un'esistenza in bilico tra verità e recita, una vita strana, complessa, che solo ora vedeva con chiarezza nonostante di semplice e chiaro non ci fosse nulla, però quella era la vita che aveva sognato, quella era la vita che amava, che l'aveva portato a vivere la storia d'amore più bella, di un amore che sarebbe stato eterno: quello per se stesso.   
 _Dio, c'avrebbe fatto l'amore col suo ego!_ E non solo con quello, con tutta la sua persona, con il suo talento, con la sua vita, con tutto ciò che aveva e che amava, anche se imperfetto, anche se non lo appagava totalmente, secondo suoi distorti ragionamenti era proprio tutto questo ad esser perfetto, si addiceva all'immagine del Bello-&Bravo-&Dannato che voleva lasciare al mondo, nella memoria, quella persona voleva piangessero sulla sua bara.  
 _'Sarà piuttosto doloroso non poter essere presente al mio funerale'_  pensò ma non con tristezza, stava abbozzando un sorriso alla seconda carezza ai capelli.  
  
Bugs gli aveva lanciato un'occhiata dal piano bar mentre era lì a preparare un drink per entrambi, e aveva intuito quasi tutti i suoi pensieri, lo conosceva bene e conosceva bene il suo mondo e i suoi sentimenti, per questo previdente aveva tolto qualsiasi specchio dalla sala, non nascondeva di esser vanesio anche lui, ma era impossibile per qualsiasi essere umano raggiungere i livelli di Duck.   
Amare se stessi era certamente importante per aver successo, anche lui si amava parecchio, ma aveva conosciuto e trovato l'amore anche al di fuori dalla sua persona, parecchi anni fa ormai, ma...      


_  
  
_  
  
_She's gone like an angel,_  
 _With wings let me burn tonight._  
  
 _I see me writin on this paper._  
 _Prayin for some savior._  
 _Wishin intake her and save her._ _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

...lei aveva raggiunto gli angeli, per diventare la loro regina probabilmente. Era volata in cielo lasciando lui a bruciare sulla terra nel dolore della sua perdita, la sua prima vera esperienza di dolore, una ferita che ogni tanto -come la notte passata- tornava a dolere per poi cicatrizzarsi in poche ore; lui sapeva però che si sarebbe riaperta, perché credeva -non era certo- di averla amata sinceramente, forse non in modo così palese, non in modo convenzionale, ma l'aveva probabilmente amata -era giunto a questa conclusione- se a due anni dalla sua morte ne sentiva la nostalgia.   
Lola era una delle conigliette di punta di PlayBoy, dalla bellezza angelica e surreale, la donna che tutti gli uomini sognano, ma con i suoi vizi, con l'amore per gli eccessi e i capricci, una fastidiosa e brillante testa e un caratterino che a molti intimoriva ma a lui eccitava.   
Sì, era questo che più amava di lei, il fatto che l'entusiasmasse per le sue qualità, perché gli rendeva la vita eccitante e andandosene aveva portato via con se quel sapore e quel colore che rendeva la sua vita speciale, egoistiche ragione, ma era nelle premesse che il suo non era un amore convenzionale e lui -chiunque lo conosceva almeno un po'- non era di certo un romantico, era alquanto cinico, e la morte di Lola, la sua assenza, a volte minacciava questo lato di se.   
Non voleva conservarlo per ragioni d'orgoglio o perché andava a coronare la sua immagine di  _Figo_ , semplicemente voleva esser coerente a se stesso, a quello che era sempre stato, non voleva essere diverso, non voleva cambiare, era normale quindi provare dolore, aver pianto, sentire tutt'ora l'assenza di qualcosa che aveva colorato e migliorato la sua vita, ma se fosse cambiato non se lo sarebbe perdonato, neanche lei lo avrebbe fatto, perché non sarebbe più stato il Bugs che aveva amato, e lui probabilmente avrebbe finito per odiarla per averlo ridotto in chissà quale condizione pietosa, per questo si era fatto forza, per lasciare il ricordo di lei intatto, vivido, perfetto e dunque salvarla da se stesso, per se stesso. Aveva pregato a quel tempo, ricordava, pregato proprio per un salvatore, alla fine però aveva capito che solo lui aveva ascoltato la sua stessa preghiera e la soluzione stava proprio in se stesso, così era diventato forte, così aveva razionalizzato.   
Però doveva ammettere che non aveva fatto tutto da solo, il suo ospite aveva giocato un ruolo di grande importanza in questo.  
Daffy con le sue urla, le sue paranoie, le sue crisi, il suo narcisismo l'aveva tenuto alquanto occupato, impegnato a pensare quante esistenze fossero più misere e patetiche della sua, che a lui nonostante il lutto rimaneva la sua grandiosa e non-ordinaria vita, e gli rimaneva anche del divertimento, qualcosa di eccitante, che era appunto Daffy con le sue nevrosi.  
Non credeva ci fosse nulla ormai di più spassoso e interessante dell'insanità dell'amico, anche se lui stesso non poteva ritenersi mentalmente equilibrato e sano.   
Non solo aveva l'ossessione per i conigli, ma anche per il divertimento, per scherzi a volte esagerati e pericolosi nonostante il suo temperamento pacifico e tranquillo. E altra cosa alquanto curiosa di lui poi era che non si negava mai nulla, si viziava da solo, ogni cosa che gli passava per la testa doveva farla, senza pensare alle conseguenze o alle reazioni altrui e non poche volte i suoi comportamenti bizzarri erano finiti sulle pagine di riviste scandalistiche; ma potevano dire quello che volevano, era lui quello che aveva lasciato la sua impronta sul Walk of Fame, non dei giornalisti da quattro soldi e dubbia cultura, ergo: non gli interessava se parlavano male o bene di lui, l'importante era che ne parlassero.  
  
"Bugs?"  
  
" _Uhm_?"  
  
"Ho le allucinazioni o..." era certo di quello che stava guardando con scrupolosa attenzione "...hai davvero una cazzo di coda da coniglio che ti esce dal culo?".  
  
 _Touchè_.  
  
"E' cucita sugli shorts, sì".  
  
"Oh, santo Orson Welles!" imprecò alzando gli occhi e producendo un rumoroso sbuffo "Sei fuori di testa!". Anche Bugs pensava questo di Daffy ma evitò di renderlo partecipe dei suoi pensieri, lasciando che l'altro borbottasse per un po' mentre guardava raccapricciato quella cosa pelosa che usciva dal fondoschiena.  
  
"Daffy?" Squittì l'amante dei conigli tornando ad avere le attenzioni del suo brontoloso ospite.  
  
"Che c'è?".  
   
"Sbaglio o mi stavi guardando il culo?" Lo spiazzò con il suo tono innocente, prima di girarsi e mostrare un sorriso impudente: non voleva perdersi la reazione dell'altro che prospettava un grande divertimento.  
  
"Io guardarti il culo? Sei proprio pazzo!" Urlò solo deludendo le aspettative del padrone di casa che si aspettava un volto paonazzo e risposte più colorite e fantasiose. Stava perdendo colpi il suo vecchio amico.  
  
"Andiamo amico, non esser timido. So di avere un bel culetto, lo amano tutti. Esci un po' fuori dal tuo narcisismo e ammettilo".  
  
"Smettila tu piuttosto di farneticare!" nonostante la conversazione lo portava ad una posizione di disagio non voleva certo che la sua postura esternasse questo stato d'animo, quindi rimaneva comodamente seduto in quella posizione con le braccia poggiate sulla spalliera del divano e gambe, come fosse perfettamente a suo agio; ma lasciava trasparire il suo autentico umore con le espressioni facciali e gli isterici blateramenti.   
  
"Daffy, Daffy... dovresti calmarti e rilassar-"  
  
"Io sono calmo e rilassato!" che lo facesse apposta a fare il contrario? No, era semplicemente da lui esser così.   
  
"Non ne sono proprio convinto. Sei troppo nervoso, dovresti rilassarti, prendere le cose con leggerezza come faccio io" e per confermare questo prese delle orecchie da coniglio  -prese da un cassetto vicino a lui- e le indossò "Vorrei proprio sapere cosa c'è in te che non va..." stessa cosa che si chiedeva Daffy che non poteva credere ai suoi occhi e non replicava per lo shock che la visione gli dava "...neanche a dire che il lavoro ti stressi oltretutto".  
  
 _'Bastardo'_  aveva toccato un tasto dolente, un punto debole. Sì, era una debolezza, e faceva male. Quello che desiderava da tempo, l'unica cosa che davvero amasse al mondo all'infuori di se stesso, il Cinema, il suo lavoro, era ben lontano da lui, da esso non arrivavano che volgari e inaccettabili proposte.   
Era delusioni sentimentali, e per questo avrebbe dovuto capire e... non dirlo, lasciarlo in pace.   
Avrebbe voluto riversare rabbia contro il suo interlocutore, urlargli contro o mandarlo a fanculo o... o... qualcosa di simile ma la sua ragione, come i suoi istinti, erano bloccati, totalmente, impossibilitati a manifestarsi con quel... quel tizio che si muoveva ancheggiando verso di lui e... e che -sì- finì per sedersi su di lui, sulle sue gambe, accomodandosi sopra, guardandolo spudoratamente negli occhi, lasciando pochissimi centimetri di distanza tra i loro volti.   
La rabbia di Daffy si palesò con un rosso acceso sulle gote. Era rabbia, sì, ma era innegabile che fosse mista ad imbarazzo per quell'approccio degno di una sgualdrina.         
  
  
  
    
 

_In a world so, so godless and thoughtless,_  
 _I don't know how we wrought this,_  
 _All the love that you brought us._ _  
_  
_It feels like I'm killin myself._  
 _Just wheelin myself._  
 _Just to pray for some help._  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
_

"C-che cosa stai fa-" la schiena si raddrizzò dopo il brivido che la percorse quando Bugs gli afferrò le spalle cercando di massaggiarle in modo che rilassasse i muscoli.   
"Togliti subito di dosso!" farfugliò con un tono privò dell'autorità che doveva contraddistinguere la frase in se.   
  
"Relax Daffy, così ti giocherai le coronarie un giorno di questi".  
  
"Non ho bisogno d-".  
  
"...delle coronarie? Ne dubito".  
  
"No! Non ho bisogno di massaggi o... altre cazzate" si stava trattenendo, non poteva strangolarlo, c'era la Pena di Morte in California per l'omicidio, per questo si stava impegnando a tenere le sue braccia su quella cavolo di spalliera o... sarebbero andate al suo collo.   
  
"Daffy c'è un modo per rilassare che funziona con tutti. Sia con i comuni mortali..." parole che sottolineò con un sorrisetto significativo "...che con persone come te che vivono negli anni '30 che non hanno mai conosciuto. Sì, funziona proprio con gli uomini di tutte le epoche".  
E a cuor leggero lo baciò.   
  
Un bacio né sensuale, né romantico, perfetto e senza macchia come fosse un bacio cinematografico.  
  
Non rispose Daffy, non chiuse neanche gli occhi, semplicemente subì. Contrariamente a quanto si possa pensare non era seccato, ma curioso. Curioso del perché che fosse oggetto di tale trattamento.   
  
Quando Bugs si separò l'altro si rivolse a lui con arroganza e una buona dose d'imbarazzo "Non mi basta questo per rilassarmi".   
Quella confessione poteva equivalere a una vittoria per il suo seduttore.   
  
"Ma io non ho la minima intenzione di fermarmi al bacio" chiarì con voce volutamente bassa mentre si occupava di sbottonare il pantalone che celava quello che Bugs definì mentalmente  _un uccello più interessante delle amate anatre dello stagno_.   
Non condivise il suo volgare pensiero con Daffy che si poneva passivo ai progetti che l'altro aveva per loro, piuttosto guardava tra lo schifato e il divertito quelle lunghe orecchie grigie da coniglio, bandiera d'orgoglio alla stravaganza del signor Bunny alquanto interessato al momento a ciò che si celava tra le sue gambe, che già pulsava eccitato, non tanto per il tocco delicato e bramoso, quanto per la situazione che si era venuta a creare e che un esterno avrebbe considerato ridicola quanto grottesca per il famoso attore premio Oscar.   
  
"Posso?" Domandò per mera formalità Bugs, inginocchiato sul pavimento davanti la virilità del moro che evidentemente non voleva solo toccare.   
  
" _Tsk_ , fa un po' come ti pare" rispose scocciato reclinando la testa all'indietro, rilassandola sulla spalliera del divano.   
Non era di certo la risposta che chiunque avrebbe dato in una situazione del genere, ma il mondo -per una persona come lui- girava in tutt'altro modo, i suoi occhi lo vedevano in modo totalmente differente e... forse la sua visione poteva conciliare solo con quella di Bugs, l'unico che effettivamente sembrava capirlo o quanto meno interpretarlo in modo corretto.   
Forse per questo lo lasciò fare.   
Tuttavia reagì in modo curioso al servizio di piacere che gli si stava offrendo, la testa platinata tra le sue gambe con lappate più o meno regolari alternate a umidi baci -che sfociavano in leggere morsicate- lo stava facendo eccitare più di quanto sembrasse, ma la sua reazione vocale non andava pari passo alla sua reazione fisica, alle orecchie -quelle vere- di Bugs donava solo qualche profondo sospiro.   
  
"Lasciati andare" mormorò continuando con cura il suo lavoro, ma Daffy era già rilassato e non si stava trattenendo come Bugs credeva, aveva però la mente altrove, Ariosto avrebbe detto più poeticamente sulla Luna, fatto stava che non erano lì i suoi pensieri, non alla bocca del suo occasionale amante. Pensava a.... pensava alla musica, a quanto sarebbe stato fantastico se il silenzio fosse stato spazzato via dalla musica dei suoi 45 giri preferiti... George Gershwin, Benny Goodman, Judy Garland, Glenn Miller e Louis Armstrong ovviamente!   
Fanculo se per i suoi gusti lo credevano vecchio.  
  
Nei suoi ricordi ascoltò quella musica, ma l'illusione non poté dare lo stesso effettivo piacere della realtà.   
  
I suoi rumorosi sospiri diventarono gemiti, i nervi ormai erano totalmente rilassati, aveva avuto ragione Bugs -per una volta poteva concederglielo- lo stava rilassando. Gli stava fin troppo piacendo quel trattamento divino che non poteva far che bene al suo spirito edonista. Forse lo avrebbe anche ringraziato, pensò poco prima di arrivare al limite, in un momento di pura irrazionalità.   
  
Quando raggiunse l'orgasmo le sue mani erano tra i capelli platinati, l'istinto per arrivare a un piacere maggiore aveva prevalso sull'orgoglio e la compostezza.   
Nonostante l'assenza di musica dei suoni deliziarono una parte, Bugs, che non aveva mai immaginato che il suo amico potesse essere tanto sexy nell'esprimere vocalmente il piacere, mai aveva creduto potesse lasciarsi tanto andare alla fine; inutile dire che per lui fu una vera conquista, qualcosa che avrebbe segnato con tanto di sottolineature nel suo diario.  
  
"Sarebbe stato più bello con in sottofondo  _Rhapsody in Blue_ " confessò Daffy mentre si sistemava i capelli indietro, sotto lo sguardo ancora malizioso e avido di Bugs che non aveva mai immaginato il suo amico potesse mostrarsi tanto sexy in un contesto simile.   
 _Beh_  non che fosse solito immaginare gli amici mentre facevano sesso, ma Daffy era un'entità così rumorosa, indisponente, acida, insopportabile che credeva lo sarebbe stato anche in un momento di tale intimità, invece -confermando comunque la sua stranezza- l'aveva lasciato fare e non gli aveva dato soddisfazione se non alla fine, quindi era stata davvero una conquista.  
In un certo senso però non aveva smentito la sua natura di persona difficile, e questo al momento sembrava intrigarlo: chissà come poteva diventare interessante se si fossero spinti oltre...   
  
" _Rhapsody in Blue_  Daffy? Non ti credevo così romantico".  
  
"Non lo sono infatti. Non farti illusioni."  
  
Cambiò argomento di provocazione, magari l'avrebbe visto arrossire ancora come un ragazzino: "Vuoi sentire il tuo sapore?".  
Non ci fu risposta verbale, semplicemente gli alzò il mento e lo baciò.   
Non immaginava affatto che il moro potesse reagire con tale entusiasmo a una proposta tanto indecente. Fu avido, tanto da eccitarlo.  
Poi Bugs ragionò sulla sua stessa proposta e sarebbe scoppiato a ridere se non avesse avuto la bocca impegnata; era un fottuto narcisista Daffy! E lui... gli aveva solo offerto su un piatto d'argento quella che doveva essere la sua fantasia erotica più ricorrente: assaggiare il suo stesso seme che il suo ego probabilmente considerava più divino dell'ambrosia.   
Si dovette ravvedere però, considerò che in fondo non erano tanto diversi l'un dall'altro: entrambi non avevano Dio ad eccezione di loro stessi, entrambi non rispondevano ad alcun pensiero razionale se non ai capricci del loro ego.   
Quella era la loro natura, la loro realtà e -senza pensare ad implicazioni romantiche- arrivò alla conclusione che in qualche strano modo erano terribilmente affini i loro spiriti.   
  
Daffy si staccò riprendendo fiato, soddisfatto di quanto le sue pupille gustative avessero assaporato. Era stato indecente, se ne rendeva conto, a livello dello spirito da sgualdrina dell'altro, e ciò non faceva bene al suo orgoglio e al suo onore che per lui erano tutto, era masochistico, ma gli piaceva.   
Era come ferirsi gravemente, come esser sul filo del rasoio, ad un passo dal suicidio, stava facendo certe cose con Bugs cazzo, quella specie di amico -se pur il più intimo che aveva- che lo fotteva sempre, che macchiava la sua carriera e che osava guardarlo spesso dall'alto in basso.   
Non era sano, non era giusto nei confronti di se stesso, eppure il suo sistema ormonale e  _Daffy Junior_  dicevano tutt'altro. E a quanto sembrava lo stesso era per Bugsy-Junior che lo sentiva contro la sua gamba e non poté evitare di prenderlo in giro con la famosa frase che l'altro usava tanto dire: "Ehi che succede amico?"  
  
"Che ne dici di continuare il secondo round sul letto?" alla proposta di Bugs che gli stava levando la maglietta sussultò un momento. Un solo secondo. Non riusciva però Daffy a togliersi il sorriso dalle labbra vedendolo tanto succube della sua eccitazione, per una volta non sembrava essere sul piedistallo, per una volta era lui a dominare psicologicamente la scena.   
Tutto questo l'allettò, tanto da volerlo accontentare, ma senza mostrare l'effettivo desiderio.   
  
"Se proprio insisti.. patti chiari e amicizia lunga però" l'afferro per il collo della t-shirt che ancora indossava, Bugs era ancora troppo vestito rispetto a lui, quindi volle tranquillizzare il moro "Non preoccuparti, ora me li tolgo anch'io".  
  
"No, non era questo che intendevo" replicò acido come al solito.   
  
"Hai timore che possa nascere qualcosa di romantico Daffy?".   
  
E il suo interlocutore lo ignorò chiarendo subito quel che stava tentando di dire "Patti chiari e amicizia lunga,  _coniglio_ : Punto primo, togliti quelle orecchie, punto secondo, sbrighiamoci che voglio vedere il  _Late Show_ ".  
  
"Oh tranquillo" gettò lontano le orecchie, svestendosi davanti a lui, ma con alcuna intenzione di farlo sembrare uno streap-tease "Neanch'io posso perdermi il  _Tonight Show_ ".  
  
"Oh Dio Me, come fai a guardare Jay Leno?".  
  
"Che hai contro di lui?".  
  
"Non è Conan O'Brien".  
  
"Conan O'Brien aveva il  _Late Night_ ".  
  
"Non è questo il punto!" a quella risposta, per evitare qualsiasi polemica volesse sollevare Daffy, lo prese per mano costringendolo ad alzarsi, portandolo quasi di forza in camera da letto. Come non l'avesse detto:  _Daffy era un'entità rumorosa, indisponente, acida e insopportabile_.   
  
"Non perdere tempo in chiacchiere. Potresti usare la bocca per far ben altro" il padrone di casa lo spintonò sul letto arrivato in camera, togliendo gli ultimi indumenti, mostrando il suo fisico che milioni di donne bramavano, ma pochissime avevano avuto il piacere di goderne; visione che però non interessò al re dei narcisisti che non era affatto felice di esser stato tanto bruscamente spintonato, non accettava per niente simile imposizione.   
Afferrò Bugs per il bracciò facendolo cadere sul materasso, su di se. Bugs accolse con un certo entusiasmo il presunto invito, ma non poté goderne che per pochi secondi, visto che Daffy non si risparmiò dal prenderlo per i polsi e con un colpo di reni -non credeva avesse una simile prestanza fisica- ribaltò le posizioni, trovandosi a dominare sopra la Star più amata di Hollywood.  
  
"Non ho detto il punto terzo,  _Bugsy_ " scandì animato da una certa collera che agli occhi cerulei risultò alquanto sexy. Tutto si poteva dire di Duck, tranne che gli mancasse Sex Appeal. Forse i produttori della Warner non prendevano in giro l'amico quando gli dicevano  _'hai un qualcosa che ricorda Humphrey Bogart'_ , lui aveva sempre creduto che usassero quelle parole per controllare il suo collega.   
  
"Pensavo ci fossero solo due punti"   
  
"No, sei tu che non mi hai lasciato finire" cercò di fargli credere, ma l'altro sapeva che era un bugiardo devoto alla causa della menzogna anche fuori dagli obbiettivi delle telecamere. "Terzo Punto: io non sto sotto. Chiaro?" Più che un ordine sembrava un'allettante prospettiva per il  _sottomesso._  
"Chiaro" squittì complice, facendolo contento, come sempre.  
  
Come se fosse mai possibile per Daffy Duck fottere realmente Bugs Bunny.   


_  
  
_  
  
_I'd give it all just to have, have your eternity._  
 _Cause it's all that assures me._  
 _It's worth all that hurts me._  
  
 _I'd give you my heart,_  
 _And let you just hold it._  
 _I'd give you my soul,_  
 _But I already sold it._  
  
  


Un rumore proveniente da un'altra stanza -doveva esser la lavatrice- fece svegliare Daffy con un'imprecazione.   
Gettò lo sguardo alla sua sinistra e non vide nessuno, a quanto pare non c'era proprio anima viva in casa a parte quel cazzo di elettrodomestico che faceva rumore.   
Realizzò di esser nudo e che i suoi abiti non erano lì, Bugs l'aveva spogliato in sala e lì erano rimasti.   
  
"Fanculo" lo disse anche rivolto al padrone di casa che chissà dov'era, magari al Super-Mercato a comprare carote, non l'avrebbe stupito; vegani -col cervello fottuto dai vegetali- che strane e pazze creature che erano.   
  
Alla fine non avevano che fatto sesso per tutta la notte, colpa di Oprah Winfrey ospite da David Letterman: appena l'aveva vista gli era passata la voglia di continuare a vedere e aveva preferito le avances di Bugs che a quanto pare -fedele al suo spirito da coniglio- non era ancora totalmente appagato.   
D'altronde era difficile rifiutare qualcuno che si mette tra le tue braccia, mordicchiandoti il collo e facendo sparire le mani tra le tue gambe, sapendo dove toccare e come stimolare, tanto che la sua mente aveva distinto Bugs e  _Mani_ , come fossero due entità diverse: non poteva provare per Bugs la simpatia che provava per le sue dita, per i palmi e i dorsi delle mani alle quali aveva concesso cavallereschi baci e aveva permesso di corteggiare il suo corpo, toccarlo dove mai aveva permesso ad alcuna donna e persino lasciargli dei graffi lungo la schiena.   
Con Bugs aveva fatto sesso, ma con quelle mani aveva fatto l'amore. Aveva intrecciato le sue dita con loro, aveva stretto la presa, le aveva fatte sudare mentre era entrato con un certo incredibile garbo -che nella vita non aveva per nessuno- nel corpo del momentaneo  _scopa-amico_  che si scoprì a desiderare con una certa intensità, visto il ritmo che assunsero le spinte. Non l'aveva però desiderato quanto quelle fottute mani alle quali dita avrebbe lasciato persino profanare il suo orifizio.   
     
E dopo una notte tanto impegnativa Bunny si era pure alzato presto visto che erano solo le 9.00, e ciò gli faceva rabbia...  _che cavolo di ritmi aveva?_  
Non sperava, ne desiderava, di trovarlo al suo fianco, ma trattarlo come una donnina era un comportamento più che insolente! Compensato dal fatto che lo faceva sentir vecchio dal momento che lui ancora aveva sonno e il letto bello caldo era l'unico posto in cui voleva essere, le coperte l'unica compagnia che desiderava.   
Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuta neanche la compagnia delle mani dell'altro, strette nella stoffa dei guanti bianchi che era solito portare magari, ma si ammonì al pensiero, perché questo comportava la presenza di Bugs, mentre lui invece preferiva stare lì rannicchiato da solo a ronfare. "Posso permetterlo" si giustificò con se stesso. Aveva avuto un ruolo attivo durante tutta la notte, lui aveva faticato, lui aveva sudato... e aveva anche pensato, sì, pensato a immaginarie colonne sonore che battezzassero quei momenti di trionfo, a immaginari cameramen che avrebbero potuto riprenderlo in tutta la sua virtuosa virilità, a immaginari contratti con Woody Allen e Martin Scorsese. Ok, i due registi non avevano nulla che fare col fatto che lui stesse scopando Bugs, ma si era ricordato che poche settimane prima li aveva incontrati entrambi in occasioni diverse e tra una parola e l'altra era uscito fuori un invito per lui per un prossimo probabile film, memore di questo aveva finalmente mandato al diavolo la rabbia contro il regista che gli aveva proposto un ruolo di spalla.   
Lui, la Star, non aveva tempo da perdere con film su supereroi dalle orrende tutine, lui sarebbe stato nel cast di film girati da veri registi, veri artisti che avrebbero dato lui il ruolo che meritava, al posto di un Di Caprio e probabilmente al fianco dell'affascinante Scarlett Johanson. Scarlett... il nome gli aveva fatto ricordare  _Via col Vento_.   
Gli sarebbe piaciuto se ci fosse stato qualche talentuoso regista che potesse farne il remake, lui sarebbe stato più che perfetto a vestire i panni di Rhett Butler perché non aveva nulla da invidiare a Clark Gable, soprattutto il fascino; grande e stimato attore, per carità, ma lui era più che sicuro di essere al suo livello.      
  
Proprio dopo l'ultimo orgasmo, quando ormai fuori ogni cosa taceva e l'alba si apprestava ad arrivare, era caduto -con i suoi sogni- tra le braccia del suo unico vero amore dopo se stesso: il mondo del Spettacolo, l'unico mondo dove non esistevano che stelle, e meteore e... anche raccomandati, vero, ma era pur sempre l'unico mondo che offriva sogni, li rendeva reali e li faceva brillare con il talento che si possedeva.   
Sognò del passato, sognò della sua prima audizione alla Warner, della sua prima comparsa davanti l'obbiettivo -prima volta che tanto aveva odiato- e poi la gioia quando sentì di aver ricevuto la candidatura agli  _Accademy Awards_ , seguita da delusione, sì, soprattutto perché Bugs gli aveva rubato -a sua detta- quel premio e se l'era legata al dito questa cosa... fin quando la  _Palma d'Oro_  quell'estate -seguita dalla vittoria dei  _Tony Awards_ - non gli fece dimenticare tutto nutrendo la sua vanità.   
E poi ricordò il suo momento di gloria anche a Venezia e -ancor più importante- ai  _Golden Globe_!  
I ricordi da sogno erano poi regressi a ricordi d'infanzia, un'infanzia in cui i suoi genitori l'avevano fatto crescere con 45 giri e 33 giri, quasi tutti Jazz  & Blues, mentre i coetanei affiggevano poster nelle loro camere di Bruce Springsteen e Black Sabbath e le ragazze pensavano a strapparsi i capelli per Mick Gagger, John Lennon, David Bowie o Sid Barrett. Era un ragazzino, ma lo consideravano già vecchio, troppo snob per essere appena adolescente, qualcuno gli dava del perdente, eppure lui -più giovane rispetto a quelli che lo sfottevano- sapeva suonare il saxofono e il piano, suonava maggiormente la musica di Carl Stalling e sapeva anche cantare bene, diventato adolescente la sua voce ricordava quella di Bing Crosby, peccato che non aveva avuto l'onore di poter duettare con una bellezza simile a quella di Grace Kelly, ma erano dettagli, preferiva avere l'originale in foto sulla sua scrivania che qualcuna che le somigliava ma non aveva né il suo fascino, né il suo talento ( e soprattutto che non aveva il suo titolo!). Con grandi attrici come lei preferiva passare il tempo libero, con Katharine Hepburn, Greta Garbo, Marlene Dietrich, Bette Davis, Joan Fontaine, Ingrid Bergman, Vivien Leigh e i capolavori in cui avevano recitato, immaginandosi di essere un Gregory Peck o un Cary Grant, incominciando ad imitarli finché non decise di prendere lezioni di recitazione.   
Era andato incontro ai suoi desideri, aveva realizzato il suo sogno, agendo, non continuando a sognare, prima di diventare maggiorenne tra l'altro e con arduo lavoro. Grazie alle sue molteplici doti era diventato una Star, anche se questo era successo facendo coppia con Bugs Bunny, arrivato ad Hollywood dopo di lui e diventato famoso prima di lui grazie alla comicità in stile Groucho Marx che sembrava esser andata dimenticata.   
Lo ammetteva, doveva, Bugs era bravo, molto, altrimenti non avrebbe lavorato quasi sempre con lui, ma...  _non era la sua spalla!_  E purtroppo molti alla Warner non erano tutti dello stesso avviso quando i due lavoravano insieme, e Daffy -per non rischiare di uccidere qualcuno, perché ne era capace- pensava che all'epoca la Warner aveva trattato allo stesso modo il grande Humphrey Bogart, diventato popolare solo diversi anni dopo, dopo dozzine di film, solo che Daffy aveva fatto dozzine e dozzine e dozzine e ancora di film, cortometraggi, pièce teatrali, cabaret, musical e TV.   
  
 _'E dire che Bugs ha anche lavorato molto meno di me'_  il sol pensiero lo fece innervosire tanto da farlo alzare dal letto.   
Se solo avesse saputo cos'avrebbe trovato una volta alzatosi per andare a recuperare i vestiti!  
Un Post-It attaccato alla porta riportava a lettere cubitali le ultime cose che si aspettava e voleva leggere.  
 _  
  
_

_'NON PRENDERTELA SE NON CI SONO PER LE EFFUSIONI DEL MATTINO._ _  
__SONO ANDATO AGLI STUDIOS PER DISCUTERE CON S.RAIMI DEL MIO PERSONAGGIO NEL SUO ULTIMO FILM._ _  
__E' UN PECCATO CHE TU NON ABBIA ACCETTATO IL RUOLO DI CO-PROTAGONISTA, AVREBBE FATTO BENE AI TUOI NERVI. NON COME IL SESSO, MA TI AVREBBE FATTO BENE.'_  


  
"Figlio di puttana!" era per colpa di quel maledetto allora se il regista aveva cambiato idea sul suo ruolo nel film, ancora volevano fargli fare il ruolo di supporter!  
  
Corse a prendere i suoi vestiti, urlando furioso nell'abitacolo,  _non poteva crederci!_  
E non sapeva se esser più furioso col mondo del Cinema o con Bugs. Era importante per lui, anche se non era la sua più grande ambizione, era... importante!  
  
 _'Mi ha visto quello stronzo'_  l'aveva visto amareggiato, deluso e aveva cercato di consolarlo, l'aveva sedotto!   
Tutto per rilassarlo -aveva detto- per distendere i suoi nervi e...  _e poi?_  
"Lo faccio fuori quel bastardo, lo faccio fuori!" scappò fuori lasciando l'eco delle sue urla dietro di se.   
Scappò diretto verso il garage per poi sfrecciare oltre i limiti di velocità verso L.A. con la sua Macerati, scaricando la sua rabbia con imprecazioni contro gli altri guidatori. Ce l'aveva col mondo intero, quindi anche anche con quegli sconosciuti, non perché era stato  _sedotto e abbandonato_ , ma perché alla fine l'aveva -metaforicamente parlando- preso per il culo lui da Bugs.   
Come sempre.  
  
In meno di un quarto d'ora era negli Studios; sterzò nel modo più rumoroso possibile e -più o meno tutti- capirono subito che si trattava di lui, perché lui era l'unico a fare entrate simili e quando uscì urlando parole incomprensibili per lo più associate al nome di Bugs Bunny tutti capirono anche cos'era successo e che probabilmente sarebbe uscito in lacrime  un quarto d'ora dopo strisciando dietro qualche produttore. Era una scena frequente, tanto che poteva diventare un'attrazione tipica degli Studios per le scolaresche in gita, molti ci scherzavano su questo.   
 _"Ed ora ragazzi alla vostra destra potete assistere alla sfuriata settimanale di Daffy Duck, al quale Bugs Bunny ha rubato per l'ennesima volta il ruolo di protagonista nel prossimo film"_  tecnici e addetti ai servizi avevano suggerito più volte alle guide turistiche di informare i ragazzini su questo, li avrebbe alquanto divertiti, anche se probabilmente gli sarebbe caduto un idolo.     
  
Fece per entrare negli uffici di produzione Daffy, quando gli occhi caderono su una Ferrari che conosceva fin troppo bene. Non poteva sbagliarsi, conosceva bene la targa. Sorrise malizioso tirando fuori le chiavi della sua auto: avrebbe potuto scrivere -incidere- i suoi più sentiti ringraziamenti al suo caro, carissimo Bugs, in un modo che difficilmente avrebbe scordato.   
Era serio, ma non fece in tempo a sistemarsi davanti al parabrezza e chinarsi su esso che fu fermato da una voce che fin troppo odiava in quel momento.   
  
"Che succede Daffy?".  
  
"T-Tu!" gli puntò indice e chiave contro, guardandolo con odio. La fronte era talmente aggrottata che le sopracciglia nerissime sembravano essersi unite "Lurido Bastardo, come hai potuto?!" sputò nell'urlare e l'ugola gli fece addirittura male.  
  
"Daffy non prendertela ma... era solo sesso".  
  
"Chissene frega del sesso!" In molti aprirono bene le orecchie e si girarono verso il moro. Poteva regalare qualche scoop "Tu mi hai preso per il culo!".  
  
"Io ricordo l'opposto in verità, ma-" a quel punto fu preso per il collo della maglia, fissato da un paio d'occhi bruni che parlavano da soli:  _lo volevano morto_.   
Lo psicanalista aveva sempre ricordato a Daffy di contare -mai aveva specificato fino a quanto- prima di perdere le staffe, ma era un consiglio che aveva preso in considerazione ben poche volte e molto spesso non funzionava per relazionarsi con persone come Bugs.   
  
"Mi hai rubato la parte, stronzo"-  
  
"Raimi mi ha detto che tu hai rifiutato il ruolo che ti aveva proposto".  
  
"Sì, perché non era quello del protagonista come doveva essere".  
  
"Come doveva essere secondo chi? Secondo te o secondo il direttore del casting?".  
  
L'urlo di frustrazione in risposta e la sequenza di imprecazioni che seguirono spiegarono tutto. Ancora una volta Daffy aveva lavorato troppo di fantasia, fatto tutto da solo e ora lo stava prendendo come capro espiatorio della situazione visto che -per l'ennesima volta- a Bugs avevano dato il ruolo di protagonista e al collega avevano proposto quello di supporter, visto che insieme facevano faville e soprattutto -cosa che interessava maggiormente alla Produzione- incassi.   
  
"Potevi accettare, mi dispiace tu non l'abbia fatto. Di certo non è colpa mia" precisò l'uomo dagli occhi azzurri che scrutavano furbi l'altro "come non è colpa mia se tu hai rifiutato il ruolo di Don Draper in  _Mad Men_ , la parte di co-protagonista in  _Sherlock Holmes_  di Guy Ritchie e _Inception_  di Christopher Nolan e... ah sì! Hai rifiutato dallo stessa Tina Fey di partecipare a  _30 Rock_. E tutto perché, parole tue, sarebbero stati un fallimento".   
Daffy provò un profondo istinto omicida, ma quel briciolo di razionalità che conservava gli suggerì che c'erano troppi testimoni oculari per metter in atto il suo piano. Doveva sopportare, anche se quel maledetto stava affondando il dito nella piaga.  
"Non sono state sagge scelte, amico.  _Sherlock Holmes_  e  _Inception_  sono stati due grandi successi,  _Mad Men_  è diventata la serie di culto americana che ha vinto parecchi Golden Globe e quest'anno anche l'Emmy come miglior serie drammatica e anche  _30 Rock_ , solo dieci Emmy e altri premi che non ricordo, forse...".  
  
"So benissimo cos'hanno vinto! Ho... fatto solo qualche errore, ok? Ma non gravi perdite. E sono affari comunque che non ti riguardano" una volta si recitava nelle serie TV per farsi le ossa, un po' come se fossero palestre per gli attori del futuro, per questo si era rifiutato. E per quanto riguardava i film rifiutati aveva più che una ragione per averlo fatto: Guy Ritchie -era un dato noto- aveva fatto diversi film e nessuno che non fosse stato un fallimento al box office e massacrato dalle critiche, mentre per  _Inception_  era stata per lo più una questione d'onore: non avrebbe mai fatto da spalla a Di Caprio; poteva farla a Bugs, ma di certo non a Leonardo Di Caprio.    
  
"Saranno anche affari che non mi riguardano amico, ma stai rifiutando un po' troppi lavori e non fa bene alla tua salute".   
  
Il moro voleva replicare qualcosa del tipo  _'so farmi desiderare dal mio pubblico'_ ma una terza voce che chiamò i loro nomi s'intromise e la lite perse importanza alla vista di Bob Marsh -che era uno dei produttori di punta della Warner- allegro e sorridente che li rimbambì di domande di circostanza  _'Come state?' 'Andate sempre d'accordo come un tempo?' 'Qualche nuova conquista?'_  e  _'Avete visto l'ultimo modello della Porsche?'_  una conversazione amichevole intavolata per un fine che non tardò ad arrivare nel giro di dieci minuti.   
"Sapete ragazzi? Ho un progetto per voi. Un grande, grandissimo progetto, da Premio Oscar!" Daffy ne sarebbe stato entusiasta se non fosse che Marsh stava parlando al plurale,  tra l'altro il sorriso di quel corpulento uomo non prometteva nulla di buono.  
"Ma parliamone nel mio ufficio, non qui all'aperto, andiamo lontani da orecchie indiscrete. Daffy, amico..." gli diede una pacca guardandolo con i suoi occhietti castani "Tutti ti sono andati contro quando è successo ma è stata davvero una mossa intelligente rifiutare di recitare in  _Dirty, Sexy, Money_ " lo guardò dritto fiero come fosse sangue del suo sangue "Bravo".  
Daffy pensò che qualsiasi proposta quell'uomo gli avesse fatto l'avrebbe accettata.  
Bugs pensò invece che Bob Marsh non poteva tirare esca migliore di quelle parole e -notando l'espressione di Daffy- non aveva dubbi sul fatto che avesse abboccato.   
  
  
  


*   
  
  
  


"Cosa vuole oggi il pubblico mi son chiesto,  _cosa?_ ".   
  
Lo studio di Bob Marsh era squisitamente disordinato e impregnato dell'odore del fumo, come si addiceva a ogni importante produttore. O a un ispettore di polizia.  
Duck si era accomodato su una poltrona vicino alla finestra, accettando un sigaro offerto da Marsh, che al momento era impegnato nel suo noioso monologo, tanto noioso che Bugs pensò bene di distrarsi con l' iPhone. L'educazione non era mai stata il suo forte, ma era tanto amato anche per questo suo modo di fare.  
  
"E anche voi immagino ve lo sarete chiesto. Cosa vuole vedere il pubblico sul grande schermo? Cosa vogliono una gran parte della comunità e soprattutto il pubblico femminile?".  
  
Daffy rispose non celando una nota di preoccupazione nella voce "vampiri?".  
  
"Indubbiamente anche quelli, ma i vampiri non possono far felici i democratici".  
  
"Sanità Pubblica?".  
  
"Oh meglio, meglio!" alzò l'indice paffuto al cielo Bob mentre Daffy sbuffò rumorosamente, seccato di quei giochetti, del non aver risposte immediate; ovviamente non se la poteva prendere con l'uomo che poteva dargli un bel lavoro, quindi se la prese con Bugs che non aveva ancora alzato lo sguardo dal suo iPhone.  
  
"La vuoi finire con quell'aggeggio? Mi stai facendo saltare i nervi!" di certo il suo tono non fece desistere l'altro dall'alzare lo sguardo e rispondergli con la stessa verve.  
  
"Questo  _aggeggio_  -come lo chiami tu- meriterebbe la santificazione. Ha il GPS!".  
  
"E allora?".  
  
"Non capisci. Non hai idea di quante volte mi sia trovato in regioni sconosciute degli States ad esclamare  _'avrei dovuto girare a sinistra all'incrocio per Alburquerque!'_  e quando ti ritrovi in Colorado o in Arizona mentre cerchi di andare a Santa Fe non è così preoccupante la situazione, ma quando ti ritrovi a pochi chilometri da Kansas City, inizi a farti delle domande e a preoccuparti. Il GPS però mi ha risolto tanti problemi."  
  
Il Produttore rise di gusto, credendola una battuta, mentre Daffy lo guardò indignato, perché sapeva che non stava scherzando. Che cavolo ci andava a fare poi in macchina in New Mexico questo era un interrogativo la cui risposta lo preoccupava ancor di più; probabilmente aveva a che fare con la sua dieta vegana e se era così ne voleva saper ancor meno, per questo riportò l'attenzione al lavoro.  
  
"Come vi stavo dicendo: cosa vuole il pubblico?".   
  
Il moro voleva suicidarsi a quel punto, non ne poteva più! Se l'avesse detto ancora una volta avrebbe ispirato il fumo del sigaro come gesto di protesta.  
  
"Il pubblico -in particolare quello femminile- vuole omosessuali!".  
  
Bugs rimase indifferente, giocando a  _Puzzle Bubble_ , mentre Daffy impallidì e per poco non ispirò seriamente il fumo; il che sarebbe stato forse un bene e non si sarebbe ricordato della nottata precedente in quell'esatto momento.   
Aveva promesso di partecipare al progetto fin troppo presto, non poteva immaginare, che... "Fammi capire Bob. Vuoi dire che hai pensato a me e Bugs per un film gay?".  
  
"Esatto!" diede un pugno sulla scrivania entusiasta l'uomo, non curandosi che uno l'ignorava e l'altro stava per far cadere le sue orbite oculari sullo scrittoio.     
"Voi ragazzi siete una coppia consolidata, la nostra coppia d'oro! Ormai se si pensa all'accoppiata più famosa del Cinema non si va più a pensare a Stan Laurel e Oliver Hardy o Dean Martin e Jerry Lewis, si pensa a Bugs Bunny e Daffy Duck" inutile dire che quest'ultimo non fu felice che il suo nome venisse dopo quello di Bugs, ma allo stesso tempo era oltremodo lusingato per questo paragone, ma non troppo, perché sapeva di essere un  _Grande_.   
"Voi avete fatto davvero di tutto davanti all'obbiettivo, poco tempo fa mi è capitato di rivedere il vostro primo film insieme e ho riso come la prima volta. Aggiungiamo che i tuoi travestimenti Bugs sono qualcosa di cui difficilmente si può scordare, direi senza esagerare che sei il Re del crossdressing! E tu Daffy che sai essere un playboy e un cinico allo stesso tempo...  _sei così anni '30_ " Bugs non ritenne che a questo punto Puzzle Bubble potesse esser più interessante della faccia di Daffy "Così... Humphrey Bogart. Già,  _Humphrey Bogart_ ".  
Il tempo per Daffy si fermò.   
Era sul punto di saltare al collo di Bob Marsh e baciarlo e dirgli parole d'amore e girare porno gay per lui, ma rimaneva un problema:  _il problema_.  
"Bob" Si alzò e lo guardò tra l'entusiasta e il preoccupato "Io ci sto, ma lui" indicò senza vergogna Bugs "è già impegnato a fare l'eroe in un altro dei film di Raimi e -onestamente- non credo proprio che potrebbe recitare con me in un simile ruolo, ci vuole tra l'altro una certa sensibilità e attitudine al drammatico e..."  
  
"Avevo pensato a Wile E. Coyote in alternativa, dopo aver fatto outing con Road Runner la sua popolarità è sicuramente aumentata e sarebbe perfetto per un film a tematica gay."  
  
A quel nome Daffy sbiancò.   
Tra due mali era sempre meglio scegliere il minore e Wile non poteva che essere il peggiore; per quanto fosse un professionista gli sarebbe stato davvero difficile stringergli persino la mano, oltre che guardarlo, visto il suo miserabile aspetto, perciò decise di salvarsi in extremis portandosi dietro di Bugs, prendendolo per le spalle facendolo apparire un gesto d'affetto "...e come le dicevo, anche se non lo vedo in un simile ruolo perché non ha una certa sensibilità e una certa attitudine al drammatico, da bravo amico lo aiuterò e lo supporterò, prendendomi la responsabilità di guidarlo nel mondo del cinema drammatico!".  
  
"Non ho mai detto che il film sarà drammatico, comunque non avevo dubbi sulla tua risposta Daffy, non avevo proprio dubbi".  
  
E neanche Bugs se era per questo, che finalmente prese parte al discorso, ma solo per divertirsi ancora un po' alle spalle di Daffy.  
  
"Senti Bob, ma ci saranno scene di sesso?".   
  
"Sì, credo le proporrò perché questo porterà il film a maggiori incassi, l'idea infatti è quella di fare qualcosa simile a  _Brockback Mountain_  -Dio, gli incassi che ha fatto quel film!- ma aggiungendoci l'azione di un film Tarantiniano e una buona dose di commedia, ma un tipo di commedia più noir, mi capite? Un film per attirare pubblico maschile, pubblico femminile, gay e curiosi. Il sesso non può che essere una ciliegina sulla torta, soprattutto poi se questo film avrà i vostri nomi" aveva l'acquolina in bocca per i milioni di dollari che poteva incassare una simile combinazione di elementi, combinazione che fece paura invece a Daffy che ancora rivedeva davanti a se le immagini della sera precedente; anche se aveva pensato che sarebbe stata una performance da filmare la sua... non era poi così serio!   
  
"Faccio un paio di chiamate questa settimana e poi vediamo quale sceneggiatore può render meglio l'idea, ho già alcuni nomi di sceneggiatori che son anche registi, comunque voi due non prendete troppi impegni mi raccomando che con un filmone del genere andiamo dritti dritti agli Accademy! E poi si sa: il premio come miglior attore protagonista lo vince sempre quello che ha fatto un ruolo gay e -chissà- magari questa volta Daffy lo vinci quel premio che ti meriti da anni con tanto di stella sul Walk of Fame."  
  
"Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta" il chiamato in causa era troppo fuori di se dalla gioia per darsi un contegno "stai dicendo che avrò un ruolo attivo che mi potrebbe portare non solo alla nomination ma anche alla vincita di un Oscar?" Con i tempi che correvano e la reputazione che si era fatto non ci sperava quasi più.  
  
"Certo, che devo dirtelo io? Insomma tu hai il fascino alla Bogart, no?".  
  
Era capitolato e già da un po' e fu difficile per Bugs non scoppiare a ridere, visto che era più che evidente che Marsh stava inculando per bene  _'il macho successore di Bogart'_ con speranze e lusinghe dette con quella faccia tanto floscia e simpatica che sembrava esser stata creata apposta per fregare il prossimo pur di fare grandiosi guadagni. Bugs comunque non si oppose minimamente all'idea, lui acconsentiva sempre e se non gli piaceva l'idea semplicemente la faceva modificare come più gli era congeniale -e fortuna che aveva la faccia giusta e l'intelligenza per farlo- così non poteva che rimaner simpatico e divertirsi ancor di più.   
Quell'idea sul film gay sembrava fantastica quanto assurda e recitare con Daffy non l'avrebbe certo annoiato, né in scena, né a casa dal momento che  _'doveva insegnargli e supportarlo'_  e aveva qualche idea sexy in proposito.  
Fare l'ingenuo e sottomettersi poteva essere più eccitante di quanto Daffy potesse credere.        
  
  
  
 

  
 _On that day that day,_  
 _The day I walked away in December._  
 _I will always remember._  
 _I'll regret it forever._  
  
 _I remember brown eyes,_  
 _So sad and blue skies._  
 _Turned to darkness and night._  
 _I'm so sick of the fight._  
  
 _I won't breathe unless you breathe,_  
 _Won't bleed unless you bleed._  
 _Won't be unless you be,_  
 _'Till I'm gone and I can sleep._ _  
  
  
  
  
  
_

C'era voluto meno d'un mese per rendere concreto il progetto di Bob Marsh; contattato lo sceneggiatore e regista giusto le idee si erano articolate, sul copione le parole erano diventate poesia, l'Arte visionaria si era espressa.  
Era Dicembre, mancava poco a Natale, quando Daffy ricevette il copione e lo lesse; una lettura avida visto il soggetto interessante che gli era stato proposto, quella era una storia davvero appassionante, nonostante fosse il frutto di grossolane idee colui che l'aveva sviluppata aveva grandi doti, una sensibilità particolare.   
Far appassionare Daffy Duck a una  _love-story_  era un'impresa più impossibile che improbabile, eppure c'erano riusciti e si era ritrovato di buon umore a camminare per le strade di Los Angeles -ben coperto per non farsi notare, ma anche perché era piuttosto rigida la temperatura in quel periodo- e a riflettere anche su quello che avrebbe dovuto fare: un film romantico con Bugs, qualcosa che non avrebbe mai scordato nella sua carriera come mai avrebbe scordato le parole di Marsh riguardo l'Oscar e il suo fascino alla Bogart.   
  
Non avrebbe dovuto lasciare che Bugs lo seducesse inducendolo a farci sesso, l'aveva fatto per noia e perché un po' ci aveva creduto che facesse bene al suo sistema nervoso, ma quella era pur sempre la realtà e loro vivevano nella stessa proprietà e si facevano più compagnia di una coppietta di vecchi coniugi e questo era di certo deleterio per la sua sanità mentale: recitare e vivere su uno stesso piano, lasciare che la finzione diventasse più della realtà ma non lontana da essa.  
Se ne pentiva, se ne era già pentito per diverso tempo e avrebbe continuato a farlo.   
Eppure questo era probabilmente una normale conseguenza di un rapporto tanto contorto e di una personalità invadente e dispettosa come quella di Bugs, al quale non poteva fregare niente se faceva sesso con qualcuno, se lo baciava, se lo prendeva a pugni... lui viveva nell'edonismo in un modo più intenso e allo stesso tempo diverso da quello di Daffy, che non era romanticamente coinvolto in questa strano rapporto, per carità, ma su un piano sentimentale -che è ben diverso da quello romantico- non poteva negare che non esistesse proprio nulla: erano rivali, indubbiamente, ma allo stesso tempo erano qualcosa di molto simile a dei _'migliori amici'_  che tra l'altro non condividevano solo un terreno e un lavoro, ma un'intera carriera, una storia di vita, risate, dispetti, successi e a tutto questo si era aggiunto il sesso.   
Ne aveva parlato anche col suo psicanalista -lasciando Bugs nell'anonimato per una questione d'orgoglio- che gli aveva fatto luce sul fatto che per quanto potesse esser stata una cosa fatta senza pensare, in uno stato mentale di dubbia lucidità, quel che c'era stato  _era qualcosa._ Poteva sconfessarlo a vita, ma non poteva negarlo né a se stesso né all'altro, e con molta probabilità era anzi manifestazione che qualcosa di sano poteva esserci in lui, che probabilmente si era lasciato andare perché era qualcuno di cui si fidava, che lo conosceva bene e -aveva sottolineato con un grande  _forse_ \- la sua persona aveva tentato in quel modo una ricerca di stabilità, di un  _noi_ , che si adeguasse a lui, alle sue stranezze e al suo narcisismo, probabilmente perché erano molto simili.   
 _Quanto aveva avuto ragione il dottore!_  Solo che Daffy non aveva capito la maggior parte delle parole dette per quanto avesse fosse stato usato un linguaggio semplice, forse era stato lui che  _non aveva voluto capire_ , l'incomprensione poteva esser un meccanismo di difesa per salvare il suo folle equilibrio.   
  
Qualsiasi fosse la verità dietro ogni dubbio o incertezza vi era un dato di fatto: era di ritorno con la sua auto sportiva con una piccola gabbietta dove un coniglio grigio e bianco dagli occhi nocciola si guardava terrorizzato intorno. Forse anche lui si faceva domande sul proprio futuro:  _un caldo forno o un'accogliente giaciglio?_  
  
Rientrato rimase a fissare per diverso tempo quel coniglio rimanendo fermo nell'auto, il cielo da blu divenne sempre più scuro, e solo allora la smise di fissare l'animale negli occhi e fare quello che avrebbe dovuto fare. Anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso aveva comprato quella bestiola per Bugs, perché non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa regalare per Natale, anche se non capiva perché lui dovesse fargli un regalo.   
Lasciò l'auto portandosi dietro in malo modo la gabbietta dove il povero coniglio si lamentava facendo versi alquanto strani.   
  
Qualche pedata all'ingresso del Bunker, qualche urlo e gli fu aperto. Bugs fu sorpreso di vedere Daffy con in mano una gabbietta con un coniglio, era una scena alquanto singolare e quando l'aprì prendendo l'animale per le orecchie sarebbe stato bello fargli una foto: da singolare la scena divenne divertente, molto di meno per il coniglietto che si dimenava ancor più terrorizzato.   
  
"Tieni, prenditelo. Volevo farlo arrosto ma solo pensando alle tue fissazioni mi si è rivoltato lo stomaco".  
  
"Se vuoi mangiare un buon piatto a base di carne ti consiglio un  _paté de foie gras_ ".   
  
"Mi vuoi prendere per il culo?".   
  
"Non mi dispiacerebbe".  
  
Bugs immaginava urla che avrebbero fatto morire di paura il coniglio che era tenuto ancora per le orecchie, invece ci fu solo un profondo silenzio.   
Alla fine lasciò il coniglio tra le braccia dell'altro che non mancò -come fosse un ragazzino- di accarezzarlo e guardarlo tutto contento, mentre lui si sedette sul divano nello stesso modo in cui si era seduto in quella serata infame, non sapendo neanche lui cosa stava facendo, perché non gli aveva risposto a tono.   
  
"Beh grazie allora, anche se i regali di Natale non si dovrebbero consegnare prima della Vigilia almeno".  
  
"Ti ho detto che l'ho comprato per mangiarlo! Non è un regalo!" Troppo agitato, come sempre. Ci avrebbe davvero rimesso le coronarie prima o poi, e poi Bugs era perfettamente convinto che a forza di vivere di bugie per difendere il suo orgoglio avrebbe confuso se stesso più di quanto già non lo fosse, fino a credere che le quelle menzogne fossero realtà.   
E lui che non era abituato a dare buoni consigli per la salute altrui, fece un'eccezione, perché si sa: a Natale tutti si è più buoni, ma anche perché l'altro non era una persona qualunque ma Daffy.  
  
"Dovresti smetterla di negare l'evidenza. Accetta le cose per quello che sono, senza farti troppi problemi, vivrai meglio".  
  
"Ti ho detto che quel coniglio era per-".  
  
"Sì, sì, comunque anch'io ho casualmente trovato nel mio sgabuzzino un 45 giri, anche se era altamente improbabile che io l'avessi dal momento che non ho mai avuto il grammofono" a malincuore lasciò libero il coniglietto per andare a prendere l'oggetto di cui parlava che era avvolto in carta natalizia rossa "Ah, casualmente l'ho trovato anche incartato".  
  
Daffy rimase qualche secondo ad osservare attonito il pacchetto per poi guardare di nuovo Bugs.  
  
"Aprilo, non è dinamite e... al diavolo le tradizioni".  
  
"Comunque sul serio il coniglio era-".  
  
"...per farlo al forno sì, ma visto che sono sempre nei tuoi pensieri e sai ciò che amo, hai pensato che non potevi far qualcosa di tanto crudele e ferirmi in questo modo. Che dolce che sei" disse in tono lezioso rendendo l'altro rosso, non per la vergogna ma per la rabbia che si sforzava a trattenere e che sfogò nello strappare via la carta dal dono di cui già sapeva l'identità.  
Ma quando vide la copertina del LP dimenticò in un istante di esser arrabbiato con Bugs.  _Kind of Blue_  di Miles Davis, l'album che la rivista _Rolling Stones_  aveva messo al dodicesimo posto in una classifica dei cinquecento migliori album della storia e che un Jimmy Cobb ritenne dovesse esser stato inciso in paradiso, tanto era bello.  
"Non ci poso credere! L'ho cercato ovunque! Dove l'hai rimediato? L'hai rubato?" La gentilezza non era di certo il suo forte.  
  
"Sicuramente ti sarà sconosciuto visto che  _nella tua epoca mentale_  non esiste, ma si chiama Internet e forse dovresti scoprirlo perché può dimostrarsi sorprendente" lo prese in giro, sapendo che Daffy in casa non aveva neanche un computer e dunque non sapeva neanche come si navigasse su internet.  
  
"Vuoi dire che hai scaricato i brani da lì e li hai riversati sul vinil-" non fece in tempo a finire la sua sciocca frase perché Bugs gli coprì con una mano la bocca. Sviò per un diversivo, tutto purché non terminasse quella frase e dimenticasse. Cantò nel suo tipico modo particolarmente stonato e acuto assumendo atteggiamenti esageratamente teatrali " _Oh you'd better stop, before you tear me all apart. You'd better stop, before you go and break my heart_ " se Sam Brown l'avesse sentito l'avrebbe ucciso seduta stante, tanto era pessimo nel cantare, anche se nessuno poteva dire se lo stava facendo apposta o meno.   
  
Daffy si liberò dalla mano e -scordandosi che gli aveva regalato qualcosa di davvero prezioso- non si fece scrupolo di urlargli contro.    
  
"Taci! Sei un pessimo cantante! Non so cosa stavi cantando ma... sei pietoso! Dio mio, come hai fatto successo?".  
  
"Con le mie stonate canzoncine e..." si fermò scrutando l'espressione truce del suo interlocutore, che non gli toglieva però nulla in fatto di fascino "...facendo coppia insieme" anche se non era tutta la verità quella, suonò convincente, e piacevole.    
  
E fu innegabile che era d'un certo effetto, era difficile pensare che non fossero mere lusinghe fatte con uno scopo, ma per una volta l'ospite decise di non esser tanto diffidente.  
"Dici sul serio?".  
  
"Certo".  
  
Si godette il suo momento di gloria, effimero, ma mai gli aveva confessato una cosa del genere che reputò al pari di una dichiarazione d'amore. Aveva aspettato parole simili da una vita, aveva aspettato che il suo amico/rivale ammettesse il suo talento.   
  
  
  


_I was running in circles,_  
 _I hurt myself,_  
 _Just to find my purpose._  
  
 _Everything was so worthless,_  
 _I didn't deserve this,_  
 _But to me you were perfect._

  
  
  
"Insomma è stato nei film girati con te che ho vinto i maggiori premi che mi hanno portato ad avere la mia stella sul Walk of Fame".  
  
Proprio come aveva pensato: era stato solo un breve momento di gloria, in pochi secondi gli era stato sbattuto in faccia, senza complimenti, ciò che per lui era argomento tabù.   
Lo odiava quel dannato, lo odiava davvero, al diavolo tutte le seghe mentali che si era fatto, gli scrupoli e i dubbi.   
Avrebbe fatto meglio a cucinarsi davvero quel coniglio arrosto con patate.  
  
Bugs si divertiva effettivamente a testare il lunatico comportamento di Daffy, bastava una parola per mandarlo su tutte le furie e un'altra per renderlo l'uomo più felice del mondo. Era facile da manipolare, perciò chi lo conosceva bene sapeva come assicurarsi la sua partecipazione nei film o come sfruttare il suo talento, bastava montargli la testa e fargli false promesse, perciò finiva per rifiutare lavori in cui nessuno assicurava niente, per essere onesti, anche se poi diventavano grandi successi. Bugs non metteva indubbio la grande cultura artistica dell'altro e la sua intelligenza, ma aveva un grande punto debole che tutti conoscevano perché lui mai celava:  _l'amor proprio_.  
  
Quando il moro riaprì bocca si aspettò grida o per lo meno insulti, ma lo sorprese invece il tono calmo e una certa amarezza nello sguardo.   
  
"Che ne vuoi sapere tu? A te basta anche solo mangiare una carota davanti una telecamera per conquistare il pubblico".  
  
Era inutile mentire a se stesso, doveva saperlo: quello era Bugs per il mondo, mentre lui... era quello che era.   
  
Forse era l'aria Natalizia, o c'era dell'altro, ma Bugs ritenne che fosse importante che l'amico aprisse gli occhi e capisse.  
  
"Il pubblico è vero che mi ama e si diverte anche nel vedermi mangiare una carota, ma le loro risate e il loro entusiasmo si accendono nel vederti fare il folle, urlare, ferirti e fare casini. Ti amano soprattutto per le crisi nevrotiche che ti porti davanti l'obbiettivo".   
  
Era innegabile che lo amassero per i suoi difetti e gli importasse ben poco dei suoi pregi.   
Bugs doveva riconoscere che se avesse avuto anche una minima parte dei difetti dell'altro non lo avrebbero amato. Fortuna, era la sua, di esser -più o meno- perfetto. Peccava di mancata modestia sicuramente, ma nessuno l'aveva mai notato quindi poteva concederselo.    
       
"T-Taci!" questa volta era rosso d'imbarazzo e nervoso -ma tanto nervoso- perché non era abituato a relazionarsi con la realtà dei fatti, ad accettare che quelle parole fossero verità e che lui...  _lui non aveva alcun problema, diamine!_   _Soprattutto non aveva crisi nevrotiche._    
Era solo lunatico e nervoso, come lo erano in tanti, ecco, nulla di più.   
E se gli altri lo notavano era solo perché la compagnia di Bugs lo accentuava; era davvero nocivo per lui, ma... gli andava bene essere così dopotutto, doveva ammetterlo.   
  
Che Daffy Duck però ammettesse che Bugs Bunny gli andava bene anche se era per lui deleterio non era semplice ed era una confessione alquanto masochista.   
  


  
  
 _I've gone away,_  
 _Seen better times in yesterday (I hurt myself)._  
 _It's hard to say,_  
 _That everything will be okay (I hurt myself)._  
  
 _I've gone away,_  
 _Seen better times in yesterday (I hurt myself)._  
 _It's hard to say,_  
 _That everything will be okay (I hurt myself)_

_  
  
  
  
_Si alzò dal divano con il disco in vinile sotto braccio, senza guardare il padrone di casa negli occhi e soprattutto senza ringraziarlo, facendo capire, chiaro e tondo, che era finito il tempo di conversare e di trattenersi, non voleva che magari quel malato amante dei roditori interpretasse la sua permanenza come un invito ad andare oltre.  
  
"Me ne vado".  
  
"Non avevi detto che dovevi  _aiutarmi, supportarmi e ti saresti preso la responsabilità di guidarmi nel mondo del cinema drammatico_?" Andò a prendersi una carota da sgranocchiarsi in attesa di una risposta che non arrivò.  
 "Abbiamo i copioni ora, no?".  
  
"Domani" sbuffò il moro che non aveva intenzione di giocare ancor molto con Bugs, né di combatterci. Era esausto per quella giornata.   
"Domani. Ok? Ma non venir presto".  
  
"Verrò tardi allora".  
  
"Vieni a un orario decente!" esasperato, esausto, se ne andò trovando il gelo e il buio ad accoglierlo là fuori.   
  
Sembrava non ci fosse vita fuori da quella  _'tana da coniglio'_. Non un rumore, non luci artificiali, solo quella della falce lunare, mentre le stelle dovevano ancora fare la loro comparsa.   
Anche le anatre non c'erano più, sembrava fossero migrate altrove, comprensibile visto che erano in pieno inverno, il clima della California non era certo dei rigido, non c'era la neve, le strade non erano ghiacciate, ma non era neanche caldo, anzi, era parecchio umido e ventilato.   
Gli mancava lo starnazzare delle anatre, i loro bei colori, le loro nuotate... contemplarle era l'unica cosa che lo rilassasse e ancora pensava che sarebbe davvero stato bello poter esser una di loro.  
  
Chiuse gli occhi immaginandosi anatra, un'anatra selvatica, dal bel piumaggio nero e lucido, magari una  _moretta dal collare_ , che passava le giornate nell'ozio e quando non gradiva più il clima migrava, volava via.   
Considerata però la sua fortuna, e l'ingiustizia intorno a cui il mondo roteava, non si sarebbe stupito se un qualche Elmer Fudd gli avesse sparato, facendogli volare via il becco o la vita.  
Riaprì gli occhi sulla realtà: dopotutto non sarebbe stato così bello esser un'anitra.   
Calciò un sassolino che andò nel lago al quale diede le spalle, diretto verso la sua casa, dove la musica prodotta da un giradischi avrebbe riprodotto un'illusoria realtà ante-guerra che gli avrebbe fatto respirare un'atmosfera di cui era immotivatamente nostalgico.   
Se fosse stato un'anatra non avrebbe potuto godere di simili piaceri, né cantare, né recitare, né essere un figo, né far sesso con Bugs, anche perché lui sarebbe stato sicuramente un coniglio e nel caso di caccia alla sua specie sarebbe stato capace di far credere al cacciatore che non era vero, che era stagione di caccia all'anatra e lui ci avrebbe rimesso le penne.   
  
"Che stronzo" mormorò, ma con un sorriso, pronto per entrare nel suo incantevole mondo, che non era un mondo di fiabe o di cartoni animati, era la realtà, una realtà che in fondo era molto più affascinante della fantasia e che amava, nel bene e nel male.   
Rendersi conto della beltà che c'era nella propria esistenza e nella propria storia, era l'unica cosa che davvero contava per l'uomo dopotutto.  
  
Questo è tutto, tutto ciò che conta.  
  
  


 _That's all folks._  

_  
  
  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Bipolarità: Come dice la parola stessa, il disturbo bipolare consiste nell'oscillazione fra due polarità. Ad oscillare è il tono dell'umore, che passa da una polarità depressiva ad una euforica, con una certa ciclicità. Da qui anche l'altro termine che caratterizza questa condizione: la ciclotimia, che però si riferisce ad un disturbo meno grave, in quanto definisce un tratto di personalità e non una vera e propria patologia. Il sintomo psichiatrico fu chiamato inizialmente “psicosi maniaco-depressiva” : i due stati, di eccitamento maniacale e di depressione, venivano considerati la manifestazione di un unico processo morboso ( definizione presa da www.psicolinea.it ).  
> America del Proibizionismo: con il termine proibizionismo s'intende per antonomasia il periodo fra il 1919 ed il 1933 in cui negli Stati Uniti, tramite il XVIII emendamento e il Volstead Act, venne sancito il bando sulla fabbricazione, vendita, importazione e trasporto di alcool ( definizione presa da Wikipedia ).
> 
> Walk of Fame: è la passeggiata Hollywoodiana creata nel 1960 dove a terra sono incastonate delle stelle, tributo agli artisti più influenti e premiati del mondo del Cinema, della Musica, della TV e del Teatro e questo comprende anche i personaggi dei cartoni animati. Bugs Bunny è l'unico personaggio dei Lonney Tunes ad avere attualmente una stella.
> 
> Humphrey Bogart: detto anche Bogie (New York, 25 dicembre 1899 – Hollywood, 14 gennaio 1957), è stato una delle icone del cinema statunitense, in particolare di quello hollywoodiano; a distanza di anni dalla sua morte la sua inconfondibile figura viene ancora ricordata dagli appassionati di cinema. Nel 1999, l'American Film Institute lo ha proclamato la più grande stella maschile americana di tutti i tempi.  
> La Warner Bros pare che per diverso tempo l'abbia tenuto però da parte, facendogli ricoprire ruoli dove non potesse mostrare il suo vero talento, ruoli tra l'altro il più delle volte negativi, proprio come Daffy. In un film di Daffy Duck tra l'altro lui imita Bogart ritenendosi alla fine migliore di lui, e per queste due particolarità ho voluto dare spessore alla figura di Bogie citandolo più volte.
> 
> Rhett Butler: personaggio protagonista di Via col vento, amato da Scarlett O'Hara, interpretato dall'attore sex symbol Clark Gable.
> 
> Carl Stalling: tra i primissimi e più celebri compositori di colonne sonore. E' stato lui a fare tutte le colonne sonore dei Looney Tunes, grazie ad esse divenne celebre e influenzò poi grandi compositori per il cinema. Una menzione mi sembrava giusta. 
> 
> Bing Crosby: l'America dei primi anni del Novecento ha avuto maggiormente cantanti di colore, la presenza 'bianca' era del tutto singolare e rara. L'attore sex symbol Bing Crosby fu uno dei primi cantanti americani bianchi e celebre è il suo duetto con la principessa Grace Kelly -con la quale recitò diversi film- True Love. Sue sono le più famose canzoni natalizie americane, tra le quali White Christmas (colonna sonora dell'omonimo film) è tutt'oggi considerata uno dei singoli più venduti di tutti i tempi.
> 
> 'E dire che Bugs ha anche lavorato molto meno di me': con questo pensiero ho voluto sottolineare in maniera velata il fatto che il personaggio di Daffy Duck è nato prima (1937) di quello di Bugs Bunny (1940).
> 
> 'Avrei dovuto girare a sinistra all'incrocio per Alburquerque!' : celebre frase di Bugs Bunny che volevo riportare anche nella fanfiction. Alburquerque è la città più popolosa del New Mexico la quale capitale è Santa Fe. Lo stato confina con i citati stati del Colorado e dell'Arizona tra l'altro. Ho pensato che Bugs volesse effettivamente andare a Santa Fe visto che da una delle maggiori autostrade, venendo da Los Angeles, bisognerebbe effettivamente svoltare a sinistra in direzione Alburquerque poichè Santa Fe è a Nord rispetto Alberquerque. Non avete capito quel che ho detto? Effettivamente neanch'io son certa di quel che ho detto, ho solo fatto supposizioni. Comunque è molto probabile che abbia raggiunto Kansas City prendendo la Route 66, che passa invece vicino a Santa Fe e che ha molte autostrade parallele ad essa ma a una una longitudine notevole. Anche se la cosa comica di tutto ciò è che negli USA è più facile perdersi con il GPS che andando alla cieca sull'autostrada. 
> 
> Kind of Blue: non ho molto da aggiungere su questo celebre album Jazz di Miles Davis, solo che da esso è tratto il famoso brano So What?. 
> 
> Jimmy Cobb: celebre batterista Jazz statunitense ancora attivo a New York con il suo gruppo Jimmy Cobb's Mob. 
> 
> La canzone cantata da Bugs: è Stop di Sam Brown, lui nella fanfiction canta il ritornello. 
> 
> "Che ne vuoi sapere tu? A te basta anche solo mangiare una carota davanti una telecamera per conquistare il pubblico": una confessione molto simile è stata fatta da Daffy nel film Looney Tunes: Back in Action.


End file.
